Talk:Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena- Character Submission page/@comment-15446856-20151205003257
Here is the monster character I was talking about: Gender: Male Species: Warlaros (Gasp!) Age: 80 (21 in human years) Backstory: Warence the Warlaros is a being of a pure example of his kind, but with a purpose for his actions. At his very birth he was subjected to the brutal training of his parents and siblings. He overcame his trials and was accepted as a true individual of his species, if it weren't for the final task: kill his siblings. He refused to do such a thing as to him it was too cruel to do. So his aged farther saw no choice but to put him down for his disloyal action and in the battle Warence's tail was badly damaged and the farther was slain by a horn through the chest. Warence promiced to protect his siblings no matter what, and how he did it earned him infamy. He went and killed every human and monster near the nest, causing fear and evacuation from the surrounding areas from the now named "Venom blade hill". Things only got worse for him, from the outbreak of the Monster war saw many new threats attack him. But one was simply too much for him.... A frenzied zinogre dashed across to the hill, but this was no regular zinogre. This one had a enlonged right horn, green fur and lime lightning surrounding it like it was always charged, a thunder prince zinogre a present day person would say. At this time Warence and his siblings were sparring as any regular Warlaros do, outside the safety of the cave when the roar of it was heard. Beside the prince was several normal zinogre, who overwealmed and KO'd him. They rushed inside the cave where the outmatched warlaros hid. Warence awoke injured and limped to the cave, the zinogre's now long gone. The sight broke him completely. There was a dead zinogre (normal), and......... the charred torn remains of its siblings. This brought tears to a species who were said to never feel sadness, but this certain one did. What followed was Warence dissolving the remains as a sort of cremation for them, and what followed was pure rage. He turned the area into a death trap, tearing rocks into daggers surrounding the hill and created pools filled with acid, hazardous to all. For the passing years he ate anything that fell victim to the hazards and by his hand. On on certain day a certain figure came to the warence, a being bearing fatalis shape, but spoke with a female voice. She bargained with the wyvern that if he helped her, he'd get revenge on the zinogre race for what one individual's actions. Now under her control, can anyone persuade him to leave behind his aggressive feelings, or will he join his siblings? I know I likely went to much in depth and carried away with the back story and that it may sound too dark even for this series, but the more the better!